


zeal

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, a lil dirty-sweet talk?, bottom Erwin!, ice cubes, of course, uhmn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "You know what I missed the most?" he groans, face twisted in pleasure. "To feel you."</i><br/>"Inside me."<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	zeal

**Author's Note:**

> warning in advance, I changed this one too, pls don't hate me  
> 'Day 12'

It's hot. It's so hot, Levi fears he's going to melt. He's been lying on his couch the whole morning, a fan blowing air directly onto his sweaty skin. But the air is hot and Levi curses his apartment for not having air conditioning. He left the windows open during the night, the early morning, but it didn't help much. At least, it's Saturday, so Levi doesn't have to work. He couldn't. It doesn't really help the situation however and Levi is content not to move for the rest of the day. He thought about going out, to a supermarket or something, any kind of building with refreshing air conditioning, but he's too lazy to move.

Levi groans displeased and wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. At the same time, his cellphone starts ringing somewhere on Levi's coffee table, but he doesn't find the motivation to move and take the call. So he ignores it and the call goes unanswered. Unfortunately however, seconds later, it starts ringing again. Levi ignores it once more but whoever is calling is pretty persistent, so Levi finally groans and shuffles onto his side to grasp for his cellphone when it rings for the third time.

"What?" he spits into the device, hears a small chuckle on the other line and immediately knows it's Erwin.

" _Hello Levi,_ " he says, sounds like he's smiling and Levi snorts, slowly turning to lie on his back again. He's all sweaty and it feels nothing but disgusting. Maybe he'll have to move after all, to change his shirt. " _You sound like you're in an exceptionally good mood_." 

Levi snorts again, half-tempted to just end the call.

"Fuck off," he says instead. "What the hell do you want?"

" _Check on you?_ " Erwin muses and Levi hates how it sounds genuine enough for him to believe it. He wouldn't really know why else Erwin would call in the first place. He's currently somewhere on a job, as far as Levi knows, miles away, where it's probably not this hot. Levi hates him for it. He hates that Erwin isn't home in the first place because Erwin's apartment _has_ air conditioning.

"Well I feel like I'm going to melt. It's fucking hot." Levi groans, shifting once again because he suddenly can't stand how his shirt clings to his body with sweat. "How's the weather wherever the heck you are?"

Levi doesn't know why he asks. He doesn't want to know it when it's not so ridiculous hot wherever Erwin is and it won't make him feel better when it is.

" _Ah yes, it's quite hot_ ," Erwin says and as expected, it doesn't make Levi feel any better. " _Are you home?_ "

"Where else would I be? Tch. I'm not moving."

Erwin laughs quietly and Levi hears the turmoil of a busy street in the background on Erwin's line.

" _Are you sure about that?_ " Erwin then asks. " _I could come and pick you up_ ."

Levi needs a moment to process the words and when he does, he pushes himself onto his elbow, suddenly very interested about what Erwin has to say.

"You're home?" he asks, can't help but sounds surprised. "Thought you'd be away till the end of the week."

" _I thought so too_ ," Erwin hums and with the words, Levi's doorbell rings. " _So, are you gonna let me in?_ "

"Fucker," Levi mumbles and hangs up. He's sure Erwin laughs and almost regrets not waiting to hear the sound, but he doesn't dwell on it, throws his cellphone back onto the coffee table and moves to get the door.

Erwin looks as handsome as ever when he appears in Levi's doorframe, sunglasses resting on his nose, casually dressed in a white shirt and jeans. He smiles at Levi, pushing the sunglasses up when he leans down for a kiss. Levi returns the affectionate gesture for a second, but then pulls away, taking a step back.

"You could've called earlier. I'm all sweaty and disgusting."

"Oh I don't mind that much." Erwin chuckles and steps inside, closing the door behind him. "It's really hot in here."

"Yeah well no fucking air conditioning," Levi snorts, crossing his arms. Even the few steps from the couch to the door, made him sweat and Levi is so ready to beg Erwin to go to his place. But he doesn't have to.

"Well, do you want to change before we go?"

Levi just nods and Erwin seats himself in the living room for a few minutes while Levi moves around his apartment. Fortunately he doesn't have to pack a bag or anything, because he already has more than enough stuff lying around in Erwin's apartment. So he just rips his sweaty shirt off, at least rubs his skin with a bit of cool water and changes into something new. Not long after that, they leave Levi's apartment, Erwin just as eager to get back to his as Levi.

It feels like heaven when they step into Erwin's apartment and Levi lets out a content sigh, very much pleased by the cool air.

"I'm so glad you're home," he says, sighing again when he toes his shoes off. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright." Erwin chuckles. "You want something to eat?"

"Not hungry. Some iced tea would be nice though."

"Hm, agreed." Erwin hums and they part ways in the hallway, Levi heading for the bathroom. He takes his time, not too much, but enough to rub all the disgusting sweat off his body and he likes how he doesn't start sweating again right away when he steps out of the shower. He decides not to put clothes on, simply because it feels to good right now, so all Levi does, is dry himself off and wrap the towel around his waist before he looks for Erwin. He finds him in the living room, comfortable on his couch, watching TV. There are two large glasses resting on the coffee table and Levi snatches one of them to sip at the cool liquid. The ice cubes clink in the glass and Levi hums, sinking down on the couch next to Erwin.

"You seem comfortable," Erwin notes and Levi throws his bare legs onto the man's lap as to prove his point. Erwin laughs and puts a hand on Levi's knee, rubbing the skin carefully.

"So," Levi mumbles, lips around the glass in his hand, eyes glancing at the TV. "How was your trip?"

"Stressful," Erwin admits, leaning forward for his glass as well before he leans back, more comfortable. "I'm glad I'm home."

"For how long?"

Levi almost doesn't want to ask. He would never admit it, but he always really misses Erwin when he's gone. And sometimes he's gone for a while, months almost. Levi doesn't like it. But Erwin likes his job and he's good and he in the end he always comes home.

"As far as I know, for a while."

Levi snorts to the vague statement, catching the soft smile on Erwin's lips when he glances over. But he doesn't say more and neither does Levi and then they just sit there for a while, watching a stupid show on the TV, slowly drinking their cold teas. By the time Levi's glass is empty, he's so fed up with the program on the TV that he decides to demand Erwin's attention instead. He pulls his legs from the man's lap, places his glass on the coffee table and straddles his legs over Erwin's. The towel around Levi's waist loosens a little, but stays in place for now and Levi got what he wanted, Erwin's eyes on his face. He's smiling, reaches out with one hand to brush Levi's cheek.

"I missed you, you know," he says, almost too sweet. Levi rolls his eyes, gives a small smile back anyway and throws his arms over Erwin's shoulders, pressing himself closer to his body.

"Yeah I know," he assures and then catches Erwin's lips for a soft kiss. Erwin hums and slides the hand from Levi's cheek over his shoulder to his back. He presses his palm against the soft skin and Levi runs his hands through Erwin's hair, swiping his tongue over his lips. They're cool and taste like tea and Levi sighs out, relishing the taste when his tongue slips into Erwin's mouth. He searches for his tongue, feels it as cool as his lips and Erwin sighs against him, his second hand finding the way to Levi's back. He's still holding his glass however and when it touches Levi's skin it's cold and wet, Levi flinching away from the kiss.

"Oh." Erwin smirks almost devious, pressing the cold glass to Levi's spine. Levi gasps to the sensation, pushing himself closer to Erwin's chest to avoid it, the hairs all over his body perking up.

"Fuck," he mumbles. "The fuck are you doing."

"Weren't you so hot just a while ago?" Erwin muses, trailing Levi's spine with his glass. Levi shudders, back arching while a shiver crawls through his body. Erwin comments with a low hum, eyes darkening and Levi feels a sudden rush of arousal pooling in his belly.

"Feel good?" Erwin asks, the ice cubes left in his glass chinking together when he traces Levi's back. Levi shudders again, hissing when he feels the goosebumps on his skin. He nods anyway, leaning forward for another kiss and Erwin gives it to him wordlessly, keeping the cold glass on Levi's back. When their lips part, Levi is panting just a little bit and Erwin looks very ready to eat him up, eyes dark with obvious desire. He pulls the glass away from Levi's skin and brings it to his lips instead, swallowing the rest of the liquid, catching an ice cube.

"You're so weird," Levi mumbles when Erwin raises an eyebrow at him, lips slightly pursed, but he leans forward anyway, catching another kiss. Erwin's lips are cold again and the ice cube melts between their tongues when he pushes it into Levi's mouth. It gets a little messy, the water running down their chins, dripping into Erwin's shirt, onto Levi's skin, but it feels good and when they pull away from the kiss, the only thing left from the ice cube is a little bit of water in Levi's mouth that he swallows down quickly. Before Erwin can do more, Levi snatches the glass out of his hand and leans back, slipping his free hand underneath Erwin's shirt.

"Take that off," he demands and Erwin doesn't need a second to obey. He's careful so Levi doesn't slip off his lap, but manages and soon enough Levi has Erwin's perfectly sculptured torso in front of him. He presses his palm to his chest, tracing the skin carefully while he swirls the ice cubes left in Erwin's glass with a movement of his other hand.

"I always wonder, how you find the time to work out," Levi mumbles, admiring the defined from of Erwin's body with his fingers. Erwin laughs quietly, bucking into the touch just enough to tell Levi to keep going. Levi hums to that, fingers trailing down to trace the defined muscles on Erwin's abdomen. Erwin brings a hand to the small of Levi's back to hold him steady and Levi appreciates it, circling Erwin's navel with his thumb almost as if it's a reward. When Levi brings Erwin's glass to his lips to suck one of the ice cubes between his lips, he didn't have his fill of Erwin's body yet, but he supposes he has enough time for that so he leans forward to catch Erwin's lips for another kiss. It's a short kiss however, just a peck on the lips before Levi's mouth wanders over Erwin's chin, down to his neck, fitting his lips against the hollow of his throat. He kisses the spot carefully, Erwin sighing out and then, slowly, Levi pushes the ice cube against his lips with his tongue, catching it between his teeth before he parts them, pressing the coldness against Erwin's skin. Erwin flinches to the touch, a low gasp escaping his mouth and Levi smirks, curling a hand around Erwin's waist when he moves his lips further down, keeping the ice cube on Erwin's skin. He slides from Erwin's lap slowly, crouching down onto the floor when his lips move down over the middle of Erwin's chest to his abdomen. The muscles there jump under the cold sensation and Erwin gasps again, curling a hand into Levi's hair. Levi rumbles a small noise into his throat, dipping the ice cube into Erwin's navel before he rubs it along the hairs underneath shortly, Erwin's abdomen jumping and twitching.

"Levi..." he breathes out, rubbing the scalp underneath the dark hair and Levi hums in response, sucking the ice cube back into his mouth. He swallows what's left of it down and licks the wetness from Erwin's skin. He concentrates on the drops of water around his abdomen, kissing them away with cool lips and when his gaze brushes up to Erwin's face, he takes note of the wet trail he left on Erwin's torso. It looks more than appealing and Levi hums again, the hand he had on Erwin's waist rubbing down to his thigh, feeling out the clothed skin.

"Should've thought about that earlier," Levi mumbles, finally placing the glass on the ground to move both hands to Erwin's belt to snap it open. Erwin lets him, just nodding and pushes his hips up so Levi can yank the jeans down. Erwin is already half-hard in his underwear and after Levi shook the jeans from Erwin's ankles, he places himself between his legs, one palm running over the forming bulge slowly, the other rubbing Erwin's thigh. Erwin gasps and his eyes flutter, the hand coming back to curl into Levi's hair and Levi smirks. It doesn't take long for Erwin to grow harder in his underwear and Levi teases the erection with his fingers till Erwin moans low into his throat.

"Getting hot here, isn't it?" Levi asks, smirking just the tiniest bit and Erwin laughs, deep and raw, the sound forcing a shiver up Levi's spine. He almost gasps and then curls his fingers under the waistband of Erwin's underwear, starting to pull it down. Erwin pushes his hips up again so it comes off, groans when his cock jumps free. Levi quickly gets the cloth off, pushing it away along with the jeans, admiring the sight from where he's still kneeling on the floor. Erwin in all his naked glory, muscles of his abdomen jumping, his cock standing hard and ready against it. With a hum, Levi reaches out and curls a hand around Erwin's shaft, pressing his thumb against the length and Erwin's eyes fall shut when a low moan parts his lips. Levi almost moans back and circles his thumb around the tip of Erwin's cock, slowly collecting the pre-cum that starts to pool there. He rubs it down over Erwin's shaft to slick it up and glances around to find the glass that still stands on the floor somewhere next to him. Levi finds it quickly and while he starts to move his hand up and down, he grasps for it with his other hand. He drinks the cold water that pooled at the bottom of the glass and sucks the last two ice cubes into his mouth. There small now, but Levi still has to slurp to prevent the water from running out of his mouth when they melt on his tongue. Erwin gasps when Levi pushes his legs further apart, but gives in willingly, Levi's cold lips on his thighs seconds after. A delicious shudder ripples through Erwin's body when Levi presses the ice cubes to his skin, the cold water slipping out of the corners of his mouth, running down Erwin's skin.

"Fuck Levi," Erwin slurs, his eyes shining through thick lashes when Levi glances up. Levi smirks around the skin under his mouth, swallowing the water down before he moves his lips closer to Erwin's cock. Erwin gasps, another shudder shaking his body and he moans when Levi presses his lips to his balls. Erwin's whole body twitches, and Levi rubs the head of Erwin's cock with his thumb, smearing the pre-cum that leaks out of the tip all over the sensitive skin. The hand on Levi's head pushes down, the dark hair tangling up in shaking fingers and Levi swallows the ice cubes down before he pushes his tongue flat against Erwin's balls, licking along his shaft all the way to the tip. He can feel the heat Erwin's flesh gives off, a contrast to the coolness all around his mouth and Erwin moans again, shuddering, the hand in Levi's hair shaking almost helplessly.

"Feel good?" Levi asks, a little breathless before he wraps his lips around the tip of Erwin's cock, circling around the head. Erwin answers with a moan, pushing his hand down on Levi's head so Levi takes him deeper. He scrapes the hot flesh with his lips, tongue swirling when he pushes his head further down, wrapping Erwin up.

Slowly, Levi feels his mouth getting hot again, the heat of Erwin's flesh chasing the coldness away, but Erwin keeps moaning, runs his hand through Levi's hair while he bobs his head up and down, taking Erwin deeper with every movement. Levi has to admit, he missed this terribly, those deep moans Erwin exhales, the taste of pre-cum on his tongue, just the feeling of Erwin's length filling up his mouth. It makes Levi twitch with excitement and he starts panting, working on Erwin's cock lazily, pulling off ever so often to lick along the length, one hand rubbing along the shaft, the other massaging Erwin's balls. He's tempted to make Erwin cum in his mouth, but he wants to do so much more, so finally, Levi pulls off for good, just rubbing a thumb along Erwin's shaft lazily, eyes glancing up to catch Erwin's. He looks beautifully aroused, eyes blown and hazy, lips parted.

"What do you say," Levi mumbles, pulling his hands back to rub both of them over Erwin's thighs instead. "We move to the bed?"

Erwin only gasps, maybe not sure if he really wants to move or rather tell Levi to continue. Levi can almost hear the thoughts in his head, the shimmer in Erwin's eyes too obvious. He smirks and leaves his position on the floor, crawling back over Erwin, onto his lap, to kiss him. Erwin groans against Levi's lips, cupping the back of his head to go for a deep kiss. When they pull away, they're both panting and Levi almost has trouble sliding from Erwin's lap. He's tempted to just stay on the couch, but spit is never a very good replacement for lube, especially if it's been a while, so Levi manages. He looks around briefly, Erwin almost knocking the glass that's still standing on the floor over when he stands up. Levi takes the time to lean down and place it on the coffee table, catching a glimpse of his glass that's also standing there. Unfortunately, all the ice cubes melted, and the only thing left in the glass is water.

"You want some more ice cubes?" Erwin muses, wrapping his arms around Levi from behind. He rubs his cock along Levi's back, Levi gasping quietly to the touch. Erwin is all hot and even though the apartment is fairly cool, Levi starts to sweat. He curses when Erwin's hand brush over his abdomen, finally easing the knot of the towel till it falls to the floor, revealing Levi's twitching erection. Erwin groans, drives his length along Levi's back slowly, breathing hot into his ear when he leans down.

"Go on," he whispers. "I'll be there in a minute."

The slow roll of Erwin's hips against Levi's back make it really hard for Levi to tear himself away from the embrace, but he manages and crawls onto the bed in Erwin's bedroom just seconds later. He splays himself out on the cool sheets, trying to catch his breath for a moment. When he hears the soft thud of Erwin's footsteps in the hallway, he rubs a hand along his stomach down to his cock, wrapping his length up in his fist. He moans right when Erwin steps through the doorframe and smirks to the way Erwin looses his step for just a second.

"What the fuck took you so long," Levi rumbles, working his own hand along his cock, Erwin's eyes on it while he takes the last few steps over to the bed. The mattress dips under his weight and with a quick movement Erwin sets the glass he brought down on the night shelf. It chinks faintly, but Levi has no mind to pay attention to that, straining his neck hungrily when Erwin crawls over his frame, covering his lips with his own. They're cool and Levi feels the coldness of an ice cube in Erwin's mouth when his tongue pushes past his lips. It makes Levi groan and his hand falls from his cock, moves up to cover Erwin's back. The ice cube melts on their tongues, the liquid pushing past their lips, running down over Levi's cheeks into the pillow. Levi tries to swallow it down, but it's too much and after Erwin pushed the ice cube into Levi's mouth and pulled away, Levi is left with a mouth full of cool water, almost wheezing through his nose when he fails to swallow it down. Erwin smirks at him, eyes hazy and his fingertips brush over Levi's chest, up his neck to rub the wetness on his cheeks away.

"Go on," he sighs out. "Touch yourself for me Levi."

Levi twitches, finally managing to gulp the water down, the ice cube rubbing his throat when it follows. He gasps for air, parting his lips, but lets his hand slide from Erwin's back to guide it back to his cock. Erwin urges him on with hungry eyes and Levi curls his fingers around his shaft, rubbing the head with his thumb. His eyes fall heavy and Erwin groans above him when Levi spreads his legs to give him a better view. He leans closer to kiss Levi again, quick and passionate, his lips still cool and Levi moans against his lips. When Erwin straightens his back, he got the glass back in his grip, the ice cubes chinking together under the movement of his hand. He holds it close to Levi's thighs and Levi bends his knees, the cold glass touching his skin. He gasps and twitches, Erwin groaning deep into his throat when he rubs the bottom of the glass along Levi's skin. It leaves a wet trail on his thigh and Levi starts working his hand faster, pre-cum spreading over his length, slicking it up.

"You look so good like this," Erwin sighs, his second hand brushing Levi's leg. His touch is hot and Levi moans when Erwin runs the cold glass over his thigh, over his knee, down his legs before he pulls it off.

"You have no idea how much I missed this."

"Yeah?" Levi groans, hand slowing down since he's not planning on embarrassing himself with coming right away. He wants to, but he also wants more, keeps his fingers working along his length lazily. "Tell me how you missed it."

"So much," Erwin sighs, removing his hand from Levi's skin. He fishes an ice cube out of the glass instead, manages quicker than Levi would've thought and presses the coldness against Levi's chest. Levi shivers and gasps, bucks into the touch anyway and Erwin rubs the ice cube along his skin, smiling down at Levi's face, whispering sweet words.

"I missed you voice," he says, hands moving up, the ice cube running over Levi's throat, leaving a wet trail to his chin before Erwin moves it down again, rubbing it over Levi's collarbones.

"Those sweet moans you make when I touch you, how you gasp for air, how you say my name."

" _Erwin_ ," Levi gasps, as if Erwin commanded him to say it. Erwin groans to the words, hands shaking when he rubs the ice cube back over Levi's chest, leaving the skin wet before he circles Levi's nipple, makes him gasp again.

"I missed to watch you like this," he continues. "Squirming and sweating."

Erwin's smile darkens and he rubs the hardness of the ice cube over Levi's nipple, Levi shuddering, moaning, trying to move away from the touch. Erwin doesn't let him, sighs out an does it again, Levi's nipple perking up under the sensation.

" _Fuhck_ ."

Levi leaves his mouth open, gripping the base of his cock while he moans, the ice cube running along his chest to his other nipple. It leaves wet trails all over his skin and the cool water runs down Levi's body into the mattress, makes him shiver and shake and he moans again when he feels both of nipples hard and sensitive under Erwin's touch. He keeps rubbing the rest of the ice over the left one, pinching the right one with hot fingers and Levi has to close his eyes, shaking when he tries not to come.

"I missed how hard you try," Erwin whispers, his breath on Levi's lips seconds later. "How you try to make me come first, holding back till I'm satisfied."

Levi curses loudly, moaning into Erwin's mouth when their lips meet, a hungry kiss making them both pant. Their lips part with a wet sound and Levi sucks in a heavy breath, Erwin's lips dipping down to his neck, sucking the wetness from his throat.

"I missed your flavour on my tongue, how soft your skin is under my lips."

Erwin sighs the words, flattening his palm on Levi's chest. The ice cube melted, just the cold water left on Levi's skin and Erwin rubs his fingers through the wetness, brushing Levi's nipple with his thumb. Levi moans, bucking up into the touch and he withdraws his hand from his cock, finally, touching Erwin again. He rubs the skin eagerly till Erwin straightens his back, his wet hand on Levi's thighs, rubbing.

"I missed the way you look at me when you want me."

"Fuck," Levi gasps, reaching out to brush the fingers digging into his skin. "Stop talking."

"You wanted to know."

Erwin sounds out of breath, but that obviously doesn't stop him. He reaches for the glass again, fishing out another ice cube before he sets it down once more, the ice meeting Levi's skin quickly. It's cold and Levi's muscle jump under the sensation when Erwin rubs it down his chest to his abdomen, eyes cast down to watch. He gasps when Levi gasps, moans when Levi moans, pressing the ice into Levi's navel. It's awfully close to the head of Levi's cock and Levi gasps breathless, squirming under the touch. The ice melts slowly, the water pooling till it starts to run down Levi's stomach, over his sides, making him wet all over.

"You know what I missed the most?" Erwin groans, face twisted in pleasure. He seems to loose his patience, leaning down to catch Levi's lips for a hungry kiss. He breathes hot against Levi's face when they part, eyes half closed, his hands spreading over Levi's stomach.

"To feel you," Erwin nearly moans, hips coming down to rub his length against Levi's. "Inside me."

Levi feels like he could just come right away, to the sound of Erwin's voice, to that aroused rumble deep inside his chest and he twitches with it, hands shooting up to grasp for Erwin's hair, to hold him down when he kisses him again. Erwin groans into the kiss, returning it as hungry as Levi and when they pull away, Erwin looks just as ready to come as Levi feels.

"I want you Levi," Erwin gasps, stealing another quick kiss. "I want you inside me, I want you to take everything you need when you fuck me."

"Shit." Levi shudders, fisting Erwin's hair like he's holding on to dear life. Erwin moans again, sweet and deep and in one swift motion, Levi pushes him down into mattress, crawling over Erwin's body instead, sucking all those sweet words from his lips. Erwin gasps, big hands on Levi's back, spreading the wetness he collected all over the skin and Levi gasps when he pulls away.

"You're such a..." Levi sucks in another heavy breath, not sure what to say after all. Erwin doesn't demand to know, just groan, hips bucking up and Levi presses another kiss to his lips before he leans over to the night shelf. The glass with the ice cubes is still standing there, leaving a wet mark on the wood, but Levi can't waste more time. He needs it so much now, so he grasps for the handle of the drawer instead, digging inside to find the lube. He gets it between his fingers quickly, pulling his arm back, snapping it open with his thumb when he catches Erwin's lips for another hungry kiss. Erwin nips at his bottom lip, groans and shifts under Levi, so Levi pull away quickly and moves to sit between Erwin's legs, Erwin spreading them invitingly, pushing his hips up.

Levi spreads the lube over his fingers, rubbing them together with slick sounds before he brings his hand to Erwin's ass, sneaking his fingers between the cheeks, slicking the skin up. Erwin moves his legs further apart, groaning when Levi rubs his muscle, moaning when a fingers slip in. He's all hot, twitching with need, sucking Levi in and Levi puts his free hand on Erwin's thigh to hold on to the skin when he starts moving his finger. Erwin loosens up quickly, the second finger slipping past his muscle without much resistance and he starts to move against Levi hungrily. He's gasping and panting, groaning Levi's name and Levi has to give it everything to be careful enough not to hurt Erwin. But he manages, spreads him open till he can easily move three fingers inside, eyes scanning Erwin's frame. He's sweating, the defined muscles in his abdomen jumping, glistening with pre-cum that pools out of the tip of his cock. He looks nothing but delicious, shaking with arousal, almost whining when Levi pulls his fingers out.

"Levi," he gasps, watching with hooded eyes how Levi slicks his length up with a few quick strokes. Levi groans his name in response and aligns his hips with Erwin, keeping one hand curled around the shaft of his own cock to guide it to Erwin's hole. Erwin moves his hips closer to Levi, hands fisting the sheets when the tip of Levi's cock brushes against his muscle. Levi sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, drawing his hips forward slowly, moaning in synch with Erwin when his head slips, Erwin's twitching muscle wrapping it up.

"More," Erwin moans out, moving against Levi when he drives himself deeper inside, pulling back when Erwin clenches. The heat is wonderful and Levi gives himself a moment, exhaling a drawn out moan, when he feels his cock fully wrapped up in Erwin's insides, the hotness squeezing him, sucking him in.

"More," Erwin moans again, shaking hips pushing against Levi. Levi groans and draws back just to slowly bury himself in that tight heat again. Erwin gasps for air, his eyes heavy when Levi catches his gaze. His hair is a mess, fanned out on the pillow, strands sticking to his forehead with sweat and Levi moves yet a little closer, a hand finding halt at Erwin's hips when he starts moving. Erwin moves right with him, his shaking hips joining the rhythm of Levi's thrusts without a problem. He moans sweet words and Levi's name, his right hand letting go of the sheets to grasp for Levi's. Levi takes it in his, squeezing it when he quickens his thrusts, moaning when Erwin twitches around his cock.

"You feel so good," Erwin rumbles, the hands in the sheets shaking when he tries to ease it off. Levi smirks faintly, moving his hips forward in a slapping thrusts and Erwin moans and shakes, hand curling back into the sheets.

" _Oh Levi_ .  _Levi!_ "

Levi gasps for air, but keeps the quick pace, sweat running down his temples when he moves the hand around Erwin wast to his cock, fingers brushing it when he finds halt on Erwin's stomach.

"Do you want to come?" he asks, feeling himself close with Erwin twitching around him so eagerly. Erwin lets his head sink into the pillow, mouth hanging open when he moans, clenching around Levi like he wants to make him come.

"Erwin," Levi groans, making the man under him twitch and their hands untangle so Levi can wrap it around Erwin's cock instead. He rubs the shaft with his fingers before he wraps it up and Erwin moans louder, hips bucking into the touch, still trying to move against Levi's quick thrusts. They ride it out together like this, Erwin squeezing around Levi, moaning his name when Levi keeps driving his hips against Erwin's, the hand on Erwin's cock moving quickly, his own mouth spilling Erwin's name more than once.

"Levi I-"

Erwin's voice drowns in a moan and Levi lets his head fall heavy, droopy eyes staring at the twitching cock in his grip.

"Go ahead," he moans back, hissing when he feels Erwin trembling. Just seconds later, Erwin spills, moaning Levi's name like a chant while Levi works him through, hips snapping. He's eager for his own orgasm and after a few more sweet words Erwin slurs in the haze of his orgasm, he spills too, cock pulsating inside Erwin's heat.

Levi pulls out quickly, almost collapsing onto Erwin right away when he tries to catch his breath. Erwin is panting too, still shivering under Levi till they both manage to calm down. When they do, Levi crawls back over Erwin, closer to his lips to kiss him and Erwin captures the back of Levi's head with one hand to hold him there, their lips moving lazy, affectionate. When they finally pull away, Levi lets himself fall onto the mattress, Erwin moving closer right away to wrap his arms around his body. Levi sighs content, nuzzling against Erwin, heart warming.

"I really missed you," Erwin mumbles after what seems to have been hours, his breath even again, body cooling down against Levi's.

"Yeah," Levi mumbles back. "I missed you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title fics. Neither can I write summaries. Wow. Fuck.  
> Also I had to change this. I just couldn't write pet play whatsoever, I'm so sorry I just o.o I don't know. Forgive me. But I don't want to change anything else, seriously, from here on, I'm gonna fight myself through this. (I sincerely hope)  
> And what's the kink here? I have no idea, are ice cubes a kink? I had a sudden idea and named this document 'ice ice baby' so this happened.  
> Anyway, so, I'm _still _stuck on day 14 x_x *drops dead* And I have some big RL-stuff coming up, so this will probably slow down. Day 13 is finished I think but well... yeah anyway it could slow down a bit. Sorry for that in advance!__  
>  And that's it I guess, wow I have nothing to say.  
> Check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or say hi :) and yeah :D


End file.
